Miraculous Letter: Twin Dragons
by RainbowCyanide
Summary: When Marinette recieves her letter it comes as a shock. She didnt even know what wizards were! When Adrien didnt recieve his letter at first, it also came as a shock. Luckily, he recieved it two days AFTER school started. How embarassing. When the two get flung into a scenario unlike any other, they have to figure this complex mess out before HE is resurrected.
1. Chapter 1

This is a list of the characters and a plot summary!

please kudo or leave a review if you want to see this become a thing!

id love art! ^v^

Marinette:

A cute, shorter than most wizard with freckles and a sweet personality. Her parents, both muggles, are very proud of her and love meeting all her wizard friends.

wand: 11inch, redwood, dragon scale

house: TBA

companion: a red hampster (with tikkis black spots)

Adrien:

A VERY attractive pure blood wizard, with blonde hair and a secret. Father holds him in very high regard. A little awkward with new people but nobody else but him realizes it.

wand: 12inch, blackwood, dragon scale

house: TBA

companion: black cat

Alya:

A super geeky, muggle obsessed half blood with a love for technology. Super loyal and a great friend. Mom is a muggle and her father is a wizard and werewolf (with control over his transformations).

wand: 10inch, birchwood, phoenix feather

house: TBA

companion: fennec fox

Nino:

A music obsessed "bro" with the odd ability to be obnoxiously charming, which is unbearable to some. Has trouble with politeness, and can be a bit blunt.

wand: 13inch, oakwood, unicorn hair

house: TBA

companion: a green turtle

Chloe:

A pureblood of the highest honor, and daughter of the new minister. Because of being so connected to the Ministry of Magic, anything she says, goes. Out of fear of course. Hates mudbloods and constantly teases Marinette for it.

wand: 10inch, maple, unicorn hair

house: TBA

companion: a yellow tropical bird

many more to come, these kiddos are just the main focus.

3


	2. Chapter 2: The Story (finally) Begins

Marinette awoke to the smell of bread and the humming of her father from downstairs. The smell of cinnamon filled her nose and she stretched, putting on a pair of slippers before going downstairs to grab the mail. She flipped through the letters, one from a customer, junk mail, a letter from a mysterious school, a- a letter from where? Curious, Marinette inspected the cream envelope. It had an aura about that she couldnt place. It felt, good. That was the thing with Marinette. She was super unlucky, clumsy and a little crazy, but she somehow managed to never damage anything. Not to mention she could "sense" when something wasnt right. This letter was the total opposite. She carefully opened it, scared it would dissapear if she tore too hard, and began reading.

(Two days later)

Marinette finished purchasing her books and cloak, and walked down the street. If you had told her she was a witch two days ago, she probably wouldve called the cops, believing you to be insane. Yet here she was, holding a raven's cage, its feathers like her hair. She had gotten it for letters, as you needed a messenger bird, apparently. Next she was off to get a wand. A real magic wand. How cool was that? She entered a shop called Olivanders. Apparently the kind man who ran the shop died, and a close friend lf his took on the job of assigning wands to new wizards and witches. A bell jingled slightly as she opened the door and stepped in. This was by far her favorite place. The room smelled like freshly carved wood and old books, while still feeling fresh and exciting. She went up to the counter to find a man sitting on a stool, gazing idly at her. "Excuse me, uhm..." she began slowly. The man turned towards her and his eyes widened, as if he just noticed that she was there.

"Ah yes. So sorry dear girl. I am Fu. I assume you are a first year then?" He said gently as he made his way towards the wand cases. Marinette was so enthralled by his movements, slowly walking up to a box, picking it up, then putting it down again. He repeated this many times before turning back to her. "Well?"

"O-oh yes! I am Marinette, a uh...whats the word...ah yes "muggle" born wizard from Paris!" She nodded slightly in greeting, as her hands were full. Fu smiled at her, studying her features before turning to a box. He placed it on the table. He nodded at it, and Marinette carefully pulled it out. As soon as she did, the wand cracked in half with a piercing light. "Ah im so so so so sorry! I can pay for it-" she began frantically.

"No need dear child, I expected as much." His gaze drifted towards two wands in a case. One blox, as black as night, and the other as red as fire. He studied the flame colored box and carefully placed it in front of Marinette, who seemed to be distracted by the boxes intricate runes and glyphs she failed to recognize. "This is one of the oldest wands in this store, dear girl. It and its twin, were made to balance eachother perfectly. However if both are used at the same time, which some can be, they can be very dangerous. Protect it, with your very being." Marinette swalled, breath going shallow.

"Mister Fu, I dont think I can-" Marinette backed up, then the box itself opened and the wand flew into her hand. It felt so powerful, but so right. It felt like a good luck charm. She opened and closed her hand, getting a feel of it. It was no wonder it felt lucky, it had ladybugs carved into the redwood, trailing up to the tip of the wand. It glowed a soft red in her hand before gently resting itself in her palm.

"These two wands are very special, as they can only be used by people with a very special gift, if they are to be used correctly. If put in the wrong hands, their magic can go corrupt, and will hurt and burn. This is why, when they were made, the two wizards created spells for the wand holders to use in defense. The first spell, belonging to the twin, is called "Cataclysm" after the destruction the spell causes. It can destroy one object, then the wand becomes dormant, asleep until it has a chance to recharge. Your wand, has the spell "Lucky Charm". As you may have noticed, this wand is quite lucky. This spell summons the object you most need, and can be used at any time, but should only be used when you or your loved ones are in danger." Fu said, eyes peering at the wood design in Marinette's wand. She nodded and bowed.

"I will do my best sir." She looked up. "But do you know if I will ever meet the other holder?" Fu smiled. Mrinette gulped and clenched her hands around the wand.

"It is inevitable. Although you will not see what the wand looks like. It is goo dangerous for you to know who they are right away. Once safe, the wands will reveal eachother to their respective twin. Just wait. Now go, the train leaves shortly." Marinette's eyes widened. She grabbed her things.

"Thank you thank you!" She said in a hurry, before sprinting her cart to the train station. Unbeknownst to her, Fu had placed a small red hampster in her things. She would serve as a guide, although small. She was one of a few who could change from human to animal form, just as the imfamous "Serious Black".


End file.
